


Luna De Sangre

by CasualWinchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angst, Banshees, Beacon Hills, Depression, F/M, Family, Friendship, Home, Jealous Derek, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Nemeton, Nogitsune Stiles, Sad Derek, Season/Series 05, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), The Hale Family, WICKED | WCKD Is Good, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, just after they escape from the maze, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualWinchester/pseuds/CasualWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the mid season finale of season 5, everyone believes Stiles to have ran away from the crimes and damage he has caused, but after taking down Theo who decided to shed light on what really happened with Stiles that night they soon discover that Stiles has not run away, he has vanished.</p><p>A very long and painful year later they find him but not in the way they had hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

 

** DEREK: **

I have been away from Beacon Hills for just over 7 months but that was enough for me to know that as hard as I try I can't be away from Stiles any longer. He gave me my space over this time, knowing that I needed to get away to clear my head, and he supported me no matter how much it hurt him.

How little I knew of how much he really needed me there. I cannot believe he didn't ask me to come back when he was going through enough to actually make him murder someone so brutally. I never expected to come back to something like this. The sheriff in the ICU fighting  for his life and the rest of Scott's pack falling to pieces around him as he tries to save everyone's  life's by himself, once again.

I find Scott in the middle of a fight with  another werewolf whilst Lydia  stands behind a  booksh elf .  Scott is getting brutally beat up so I  decide that I should  intervene . I smash through one of the windows leaving glass to shatter over the boy Scott  was fighting. They both turn to me, one set of eyes surprised and the other confused.

"Derek...since when were you back?" Scott asks from where he is crouched on the floor. 

"Long enough to see  everything  falling to crap so shut up and accept my help" I reply before leaping over to help him up from the floor.

"No matter how much help you get Scot you still wont beat me" The boy laughs "Your pack is scattered and it's all your fault, who would have thought that perfect  McCall would pick an old friend from years ago over his best friend since childhood...well I'm glad you did because it will make it so much more easier for you when I kill Stiles" The boy taunts and that’s enough for me to hate the boy standing  in front  of me. I roar when he  threatens  the life of stiles then I am lunging towards him with my claws bared.

After a long and bloody fight we manage  take down the boy who I soon learned was called Theo. He is laying bloody and dying at our feet, and I feel no sadness for the young boy at my feet who could be no more than 18 years of age. 

"Oh Scott you think you have gotten the best of me now...but let me tell you something" Theo gasps out around all the blood surrounding him. I feel another  presence behind me and I know without looking that it is Lydia who has tears in her eyes.

"You son of a bitch" Lydia gasps as she tries to keep the tears at bay but I can see that she is struggling to keep them in. 

"looks like the banshee has figured out my lie that has cost you your best friend" Theo laughs wetly 

"What do  you  mean?" I ask him, worry burning it's way through my chest at  the idea of Stiles being hurt. 

"I lied when I told you about the way Stiles killed that guy... I'm the one that beat him to death, Stiles is the one who killed the boy by accident and now you can never make it up to him and you will never find him again" Theo laughs then with a wet cough and a  painful  breath he goes still, a trickle of blood coming out of his still smiling mouth.

I look over at Scott in horror before I am sprinting anywhere and everywhere that Stiles may be.

** THOMAS: **

I wake up in a sterile blue and white room to find myself attached to many wires that are attached to a  machine  that keeps  beeping along to what must be my heartbeat.

A woman walks in just at that moment holding a clipboard in her hand, she smiles at me and for some reason she reminds me of someone but I can't seem to place it. 

"Hello there my name is Nurse Barton...how are you feeling?" She asks me when she reaches the side of the bed.

"Confused and slightly dizzy" I answer her

"That's to be expected, you hit your head pretty hard, but here take these It should clear things up for you" She tells me then hold out a small tub of pills. Without thinking much of it I take the several pills inside the tube. 

Slowly my head begins to clear and I remember everything that has happened and why I am sitting in this  hospital  room. My eyes meet the eyes of the nurse sitting in front of me with a smile on her face because she knows that I am better now.

"Hello Thomas and welcome back to WCKD"


	2. Chapter Two

** 1 Year Later: **

** DEREK: **

Standing next to the playing field that belongs to Beacon Hills, I watch as Scott lead his team in his  finial high school game to victory. Once again they are playing against Liam's old school and completely trashed them out on the field  leaving  Scott  to turn to him first to celebrate their victory. 

It's so wrong to see Scott celebrating with anyone but Stiles but that has not happened for almost a year now. 

One year since my Stiles was taken from me, one year of searching all over the world as I chase cold leads that lead to dead ends. One year of not speaking to the rest of the pack as I try with all my might to find the one person I always saw as my future mate, I just never got to have that experience with him. I guess that is partly my fault as I was the one that left him here  vulnerable  with people who I thought could protect him, I just never thought about the fact that they had people of their own that they loved and wanted to protect.

I watch as everyone but the pack leave the bleachers and the field, of course they would know that I was here. I know that there is no longer any point in hiding so I jump down from my hiding spot in the trees. They all turn to me as soon as my feet hit the ground below, I expected to be attacked by angry glares but all I see is worried glances.

"Derek, it's good to see you again" Scott  addresses  to me as I slowly walk over to them.

"As much as I don't want to say it, I missed you all too...it's been lonely without all of you" I say when I get close enough.

"Well that’s what you get when you vanish off the face of the earth for about a year....just when we all need you the most" Lydia almost snaps at me but her face is still gentle as if she was timid about how she acted around me. She must have done some reading on  werewolves  that lose their mate.

"I had to do something Lydia" I reply and I see her eyes grow sad a second before she has her arms around me in the  tightest  hug she can manage.

"We know you did Derek but leaving like you did was not going to help you.... in the end you needed us and we needed you, as a pack we all needed each other to get over the fact that Stiles is gone" Scott almost whispers 

"I still need you...I'm still not over it like I expected I would be" I say and I swear Lydia's grasp got tighter around me.

"Of course you are not over it... you lost your true and only mate and without your pack there was no way you were going to get any better... look at Scott, his true mate died and the only way he got over her death enough to find someone else to be happy with is because he had us" Lydia tells me in a way that sounds like a mother. 

"Enough of this just now, this is not what Derek needs right now, lets all go back to mine and we can talk there" Scott suggests and for once no one seems to disagree

"As long as there's food then I'm in" Liam pipes up making everyone chuckle. 

The trip to Scott's is short and when we get  there  I am surprised to see Sheriff Stilinski's car sitting in the driveway. 

"Oh yeah...somethings have changed  since  you left, my mum got together with  Stiles'  dad.... we're now almost officially brothers and he is not here to see it" Scott says to me in a sad voice before getting out of the car. I follow him up the pathway and into the house where my nose is filled with the smells of Pizza.

"Oh good  you are here, I was wondering why there was several teenagers in my  livi \- Derek?" Melissa gasps when she see's me standing behind her son.

"Yeah look who turned up" Scott says with a Grin.

"John is going to be happy to see you" Melissa says with a full on smile then she pulls me into a motherly hug that I happily return. 

"Who am I going to be happy to see?" I hear the Sheriff say from the top of the stairs. His eyes meet mine and the paper he is holding in his hands falls to the ground with a dull thud that seems to echo through the house. 

"Derek?" He asks as he slowly walks down the stairs "How...when...where the hell have you been all this time?" He asks when he gets to the  bottom step.

"I've been out looking for him" I say as I flex my fingers in a nervous way, why am I so nervous?

Is it because this is the father of the man who I love more than life itself, or is it because I still blame myself for Stiles going missing.

"Why did you go by yourself...I could have helped you" He asks and I can smell that he is getting upset, Melissa  seem s  to catch on to his distress also because he slips her hand into his to keep him calm. Just like how I would do to Stiles. 

"I had to... clear my head and searching for him was they only thing I could do to stop me from loosing  control , it wasn't safe  for me to bring anyone along" I tell him 

"None of that matters... just be glad that he is here now" Melissa says  calmly  as she strokes her finger over the Sheriffs hand. The love that they share is almost to much for me but I keep myself in control, just because I am unhappy doesn't mean that everyone else should be unhappy.... I promised myself that just because Stiles is gone, I would not become selfish. 

Suddenly the phone rings from the kitchen breaking us all from the silence that we had fallen into. The  sheriff leaves to answer the annoying ringing whilst Scott motions for me to go inside the living room so we could join the others. 

They all greet us from where they sit surrounding the TV, which I notice playing the beginning of star wars, one of Stiles'  favo rites .

"What took you so long to get here" Liam teases from where he sits next to Hayden who is snuggled into his side. Just looking at them makes my chest ache and my heart yearn for the warmth Stiles could bring to me. 

"Shut up asshole" Scott laughs then mock punches Liam in the arm. He then takes a seat next to Kira who welcomes him with a loving kiss.  Jeeze  is anyone not in a relationship around here, I am beginning to think that this is a bad idea when I see Malia or I suppose my cousin, sitting on the far side of the sofa, almost curled into herself as she watches the movie. I decide that she is my best bet so I go over to her.  S he looks up when I take a seat next to her, she looks confused but welcomes me non the less.

"Had enough of the people trying to mount  each other?" She asks as she allows me a little more room so I can move away from Lydia who is grinning at her phone as someone texts her. 

"It hurts to see them" I admit to her, I don't know why but I trust her, maybe it's because I know deep down that she is family and for my wolf, that is enough. 

"I guess it would after loosing your mate" She says sadly 

"Yeah well I guess I am going to need to get used to it since it looks like I am never going to see him again" I reply when suddenly the Sheriff is barging into the room with tears on his cheeks even though his smiling widely.

"Derek you are my good luck charm!" Stilinski almost sobs when he sets eyes on me.

"What do you mean?" Scott asks as he  star es  up at the Sheriff.

"They found him...they found Stiles... they found my son"


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written within half an hour in my media class so I am sorry if it's a little on the crap side.

**THOMAS:**

I’m sitting beside Newt, holding his hand in a tight grip as I rock back and forth slightly from sheer nerves as to what is about to happen. We are sitting inside a hospital in a town in California, apparently it is the only hospital that would take us all in. Whatever happened to us have scared everyone so now no one trusts us enough to treat us.

“Hey, it’s all going to be okay at least we are safe in one place who seem to be happy to help and treat us” Newt says soothingly into my ear as if he hopes it would calm me down.

“That’s not what is worrying me…it’s what is going to happen to us after they treat us…where will we go then? Find our families? Do we even still have families?” I almost snap at him in my annoyance. Newt ignores my anger as he knows how to deal with me after all that we have been through.

“I don’t know if we have families or not Tom but you have me and that should be enough for now until we know what is going to happen next” Newt tells me then he places a kiss on my head. His words seem to calm me down enough to be happy so I give him a smile to show him that I am okay, he grins back at me before the sound of the curtain around what is supposed to be my bed opens. A nurse with black curly hair that is pulled back into a ponytail, walks into the room with a smile. Her face falls slightly when she sees that I am holding hands with Newt, oh god just what I need. Just as I am about to get angry at her she smiles again before addressing us.

“So Newt and St…Thomas?” She asks me with confusion written all over her face. She looks at me then back at her clipboard.

“Is there a problem?” Newt asks and I can tell he is getting defensive over me even though there is no reason for him to be so I give his hand a squeeze to reassure him that I was okay despite the weird looks that I am continuously getting from this nurse.

“No no…there’s not a problem, do you remember me?” The nurse asks me and I suddenly get a sinking feeling…do I know this woman, is she a part of my past and will she take me away from Newt and my other friends.

“Should I?” I ask her and I see horror flitter across her face.

“Tell me…Thomas is any of these names mean anything to you, can you do that for me?” She asks before coming over to stand in front of me.

“I guess so” I answer before looking up at her expectantly.

“Stiles Stilinski…” I shake my head “John Stilinski….” Another shake “Scott McCall…Derek Hale… Lydia Martin?” I shake my head to all of the names. I do ponder slightly on one name that she mentions, Derek Hale.

Why does that name make my stomach and chest hurt with something that I cannot place. I feel like it should feel like how I feel around Newt but it’s stronger almost to the point of pain, how can a name make me hurt this much.

“What is the point of this?” I ask her once her questions stop

“Nothing… you just reminded me of someone, now I am just going to take some blood to see if we can find your families and to-“ The nurse is cut off when a large (very attractive man) bursts into the room looking very frantic as he searches for someone. His eyes meet mine and that same painful pleasure feeling is back.

“Stiles…” He gasps then suddenly I am trapped in a steal hug that takes my breath away.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may seem rushed so far but I can already see how I want Stiles to get better so now that I have that idea in mind I will just write and write and write until I get there.   
> Also in this chapter I seem to be slightly mean to Newt but it's the mate bond that Stiles and Derek share that makes me do that so sorry to anyone who likes Newt (bare in mind I do like Newt I just want Stiles to be with Derek)

** Thomas **

****

My entire body feels like it is on fire, like it is being covered by flames that are not designed to burn or cause damage but to give me hope and happiness. It should not feel like that especially when the man I love is sitting next to me with anger all over his face.

“I missed you so much baby…I’m so happy they found you my Stiles” He whispers softly into my ear and it makes me shiver. Suddenly I am pulled back from the warm cocoon of heat and into the familiar smaller, less warm embrace that belongs to Newt, and despite knowing that missing that warm body should be wrong but I just can’t seem to help it.

“He’s not your anything….who or what is this Stiles, his name is Thomas and he is mine so stay away” Newt half growls at the man standing before him. The nurse steps forward and places a hand on the beautiful man’s shoulder gently but he ignores her.

“He is not yours, his name is Stiles and before he went missing he was with me” This man says again and it sparks something in me when he doesn’t claim that he has ownership over me.

“Newt it’s okay” I say softly to him before resting my hand on his face to calm him down, it seems to work because his muscles relax. I smile at him then after a small kiss I turn to the man whose face brings me to a stop. He looks absolutely devastated.

“I’m sorry but I have no idea who you are, I’m not who you think I am” I say softly to the man who shakes his head slowly.

“Derek why don’t you step outside with Lydia and Scott, I will be out in a moment” The nurse says as she rubs a comforting circle into Derek’s back. He gives one last hopeful look at me before he storms out of the room.

“Are you okay” Newt asks me softly as he runs a hand through my hair. That should be something that I liked but for some reason it just no longer feels right.

“Fine, I’m fine…let’s just get our blood taken so we can get back to the others” I say before shuffling out of his arms. I notice the hurt look on his face as I pull away from him but I choose to ignore it, for some reason finding my family seems like a much better thing to do.

To my surprise the nurse only takes Newts blood before she turns to leave the room.

“Excuse me what about Thomas?” Newt asks her before she can get out of the room. By the sigh that she gives off, it seems like she was hoping neither of us asked her that question.

“I didn’t want to bring it up but we already know who Thomas is” The nurse says before turning to face us.

“Do you know me?” I ask with a slight hitch in my voice.

“You are like a son to me… you have been best friends with my son Scott since you were just children, I am the closest thing you have to a mother now” She tells me then her hand is resting on my face.

“Do you know my family?” I ask her with hope radiating through me

“Of course, I’m dating your father… he is the Sheriff of this place” She replies then I am pulled into a warm motherly embrace.

“Why does that keep happening” I hear Newt mutter from the top of the bed but both I and the nurse ignore him.

“We all missed you so much after you went missing, we all went crazy looking for you but after a year we lost any leads we had to you then one day you just show up” The nurse says with a laugh.

“Who all looked for me” I ask her and part of me hopes that Derek was one of those in search of me.

“So many people, you had so many people who cared for you… even people who had moved country and even to the other side of the world, they came back to look for you” She tells me, making my eyes widen.

“I didn’t know so many people could care for me” I say.

“Of course they would care for you, how could they not when you are as amazing as you are” Newt says with a small wink that makes me blush but I grin anyway and that makes him smile so it’s worthwhile.

“Okay so since we know who you are we are going to introduce you to the closest people to you…and it seems like that already you have met two of them, one being me and the other one being Derek, who was your boyfriend…that’s why he came in here like he did, he’s not normally like that” She tells me in reference to the desperate man from before.

“I would rather that Tom would be kept away from him” Newt asks before sliding over to me so he can wrap an arm around me.

“That’s up to Tom I am afraid…. So yes the others you are to meet is your father and my son Scott” The nurse informs me then turns to walk out of the room.

“Wait what do I call you?” I ask her before she walks out the room.

“My name is Melissa but you can call me Mum” She says with a smile then she turns to Newt “I’m sorry but I am going to have to ask you to leave until the meeting is over” Newt looks worried for a second but he then gets over himself enough to give me a kiss for reassurance.

Moments later I am standing in the clean white hospital on my own, I’m standing at the window and I have been for a little while before I hear the door opening again. I turn to see Melissa standing next to a man who triggers a memory from the section of my brain that seems to be on the verge of breaking.

It is a range or memories of happy to horrible times of me and my father.

“Stiles…. Is it really you” He asks as he steps further into the room. I know then that this man has to be my father because I can feel it in my gut when I see him.

“Yeah it’s me, I’m really back dad” I say then before he can move I have launched myself into his arms, with tears already soaking my cheeks as I pull my father as close to me as possible. My dad, the only family I have left and one of the people I would die to protect.

“Seems like his memories with you are strong enough to break through whatever he has been put through… this is good John” Melissa says from the doorway. I glance up from my father’s shoulder, through my wet eyelashes to see a guy about my age standing next to her. He has tanned skin and black hair, he wears a short sleeved shirt that shows a tattoo going around his arm. The look of that tattoo begins to spark a memory but I lose it and I go back to not remembering who the guy is.

Dad pulls back after a moment as if he knows what I was thinking. He keeps an arm around my shoulder as if he is making sure I never leave again before turning us both around to face the boy at the door.

“Stiles this is Scott, do you remember him at all?” Melissa asks and I can see the hope in the boys eyes and I feel so bad for disappointing him but I have no idea who he is.

“I know that I should know him but I just can’t seem to place him… his tattoo almost brought back a memory but I lost it… I’m sorry” I say directly to him.

“That’s okay… I want to help you regain as much of your memory as I can” He says with such determination.

“You don’t have to, I don’t want to burden you that way” I say as I shuffle my feet slightly.

“It’s no burden, you are my brother and you would do the same for me if it were reversed….in fact you would be so focused on getting me better that would forget to even eat or sleep” He says with a laugh that Melissa and Dad echo.

“Mel, are we able to bring him home?” Dad asks and I feel my chest get lighter when he says home, as if something is becoming complete.

“We should be… he seems to be perfectly okay apart from the slight memory loss but we can work on that” Melissa says with a wink.

“Come on Son… let’s go home”

The word only makes me think of one thing, or in this case one person.

Derek


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know that I am being a little cruel to Newt so I promise that in the next couple of chapters that I will be nicer to him.

**Derek:**

The pain of being shot by ten bullets filled with wolfs bane can’t compare to the pain I feel now. After seeing Stiles, my mate, kiss that scrawny English kid almost tore my heart to pieces. After that stranger in the form of Stiles spoke to me I ran out of the room and into the waiting room to see my pack waiting for me, all of them grinning and talking excitedly. Apart from Scott who’s alpha powers sensed that something was not right.

“Derek…what happened, is Stiles okay?” Scott asks then crosses over to me. I barely even hear what he has said before I have sank to my knees. I never thought I would feel such pain ever again, I figured that after most of my family was murdered I would never have someone I cared about so much ever again. How wrong I was.

“That person in there is not Stiles…. He kissed someone else right in front of me, said he had no idea who I was” I gasp out when I have managed to calm down my rapid breathing so I could answer him. Everyone looked confused by what I said.

“Derek that makes no sense” Lydia tries to reason but clamps her mouth shut after I send her a pretty nasty glare, my eyes glowing blue in anger.

“Woah calm down there Derek, don’t get angry at her she is just confused, just like the rest of us so why don’t you explain a little more?” Scott says softly and the reasoning tone of his voice makes me calm slightly.

“He has no idea who I am…whatever Theo did to him must have cleared his memories of me” I tell them.

“It cleared his memories of all of you” A voice says from the doorway. Melissa stands there beside the kid Stiles kissed. I feel anger flare in my chest at the sight of the boy and all I want to do is tear him apart. He looks slightly afraid under my gaze and I see him step behind Melissa slightly.

“Enough Derek, Malia please take him over there until he has calmed down” Scott orders as he points over to the furthest corner of the room. I am only slightly aware of Malia forcing me up so she can move me, I don’t care much anyway as I only have eyes for the boyfriend stealer at the doorway who looks terrified, he should be.

“This is Newt and he is one of the survivors of the maze, he will be with us until we find his real family…I’m aware that Derek has already told you of the situation with Stiles, I just want you to know that until we can help them… they are all that Stiles has and they are all that he feels safe with so you have to give him some time” Melissa lectures us but I still can’t stop glaring at the man.

“I think we can do that… Derek you are going to try to understand” Scott states as if he was making the decision for me.

“I hardly think that’s likely” I snap at him, I am trying so hard to stop from wolfing out but it is proving to be difficult.

“You will try Derek because you know deep down that this is what is best for Stiles and that it’s what he needs… and I know that you will do anything to make him happy, it just so happens for the moment that you are not the one he wants” Scott says and it makes him sound older than he is.

“Fine I will try… but only for Stiles” I say and I put extra emphasis on the name as I continue to glare at the boy who looks as angry as I do.

“That’s a two way promise okay Newt?” Melissa scolds him as if he was her son.

“Fine but keep me away from him” Newt asks politely

“That can be arranged, now Scott help me find the Sheriff, we are going to go slowly with Stiles and introduce you and John to him first” Melissa asks Scott who looks nervous at the idea of leaving me alone with Newt but all the fight has left me. I only feel one thing and that’s complete devastation.

When Melissa and Scott are gone I notice Lydia has moved over to Newt to at least be civil but I don’t pay much attention as I turn to hid my face into Malia’s shoulder, I do the one thing I swore I would never do in front of anyone ever again, I cry quiet sobs into her shoulder. I feel her arms come around me as she lets me cry.

All I can think of is that my mate, the one person that I am going to love for the rest of my life is back and is only one room away from me. Yet he has never been so far away, he can’t even remember who I was and despite whispered promises in the dead of night he has stopped loving me.

And I think that’s worse than him not being here at all.


	6. Chapter Six

 

**Thomas:**

 

Apparently home to me is different from home to Scott and Melissa as we drop them off at a large looking home. Melissa was right about my father being the sheriff because right now I am in the back of his cop car. I have to admit it is a little daunting sitting in the back of the car by myself without knowing where I was heading. It was silly for me to worry because we were only in the car for less than five minutes before we get what appears to be my house.

It looks exactly like any loving home should be. There was a nice and spacious garden that looks too well preserved for a man like my dad, so I am guessing that Melissa has been around here. The house is big with two floors and from what it looks like outside, it has been through a lot.

“Welcome home son” Dad says and I can practically feel the happiness rolling off him and I can’t help but to smile back at him. He gets out of the car then crosses around to open my door for me.

“I bet you this is the first time you’ve had to do this” I try to joke

“You would be surprised” He replies and that takes me off guard.

“What do you mean by that?” I ask as he locks the door to his car. I notice that he looks troubled for a moment but he composes himself quickly.

“Well you and Scott used to get yourselves into a lot of trouble… nothing very bad or…life-threatening, to anyone else but yourself” He tells me as we walk up the pathway to the front door.

“So we got arrested? Was that not bad for you, having your son get arrested?” I ask

“Well let’s say I was the only one that ever caught you so the only trouble you got into was with me” He replies as he fishes inside his pocket for his keys, we can both hear them but he just cannot seem to find them.

“Why did you not turn us in, you could lose your job” I scold him but my warning only made him smile more. He gives a laugh and a small shake of his head before unlocking the door.

“Now that sounds more like my Stiles” He comments to himself as he pushes the door open and turns on the hallway lighting.

The house is not grand or extravagant but it makes me feel the most safe that I have ever felt in my life… that I can remember. All I wish is that I had Newt with me or even Minho was with me because that would just make everything so much better. My father has yet to meet Newt so I put that as number one on my priorities list because that would make me so happy to finialy have someone to introduce him too.

“Dad am I allowed to bring my boyfriend here, wait you are okay with that kind of stuff right?” I ask him hesitantly. He laughs at my worry and I then know that I won’t have anything to worry about with him.

“Derek can come over as much as he wants, I'm surprised that he didn't follow us here” Dad laughs but stops when he notices the look on my face

“This Derek guy is not my boyfriend dad, he may have been before but he is not any more, I am with someone else and his name is Newt and I would really like for him to meet you” I say but then I notice the look on his face when I tell him that Derek and I are no more. He seems to be crossed between worried and scared.

“I..uh… would love to meet him Son, why don’t I make a call to the hospital to see if he can come over for the day whilst I am at work, and maybe I could invite your old friends… you could spend some time getting to know them?” He suggests and I don’t know why but I feel like a child who is being forced to play with the new neighbours weird kids. I however see how hopeful my dad looks so I would hate to say no to him.

“Yeah sounds good, am I able to go to bed…they have been moving us around for days and I am beat” I ask

“Yeah of course, just up those stairs and to the right….you will know what room it is” Dad informs me then before I could leave he pulls me into a hug “G’night kiddo” He says fondly then lets me go. I follow his instructions perfectly because I find myself in a room mainly decorated in blue furniture and posters. There is a couple of pictures littering the room of people I must have been related to or friends with. One catches my eye and it’s one of me and that Derek guy, his arms are around my waist whilst his chin rests on my shoulder. The sight gives me a small pain in the pit of my stomach that almost causes me to double over because I recognise the sight as something Newt does to me all the time. I love it when he does that because it makes me feel safe but I have to admit that the picture makes me happy. I shake myself out of it thought because I know that I love Newt and whatever I had with that man is over. I shove the picture under the bed before I collapse onto the soft sheets, I am barley awake for five minutes before I have passes out.

 

I wake the next morning to soft knocks on my door. At first I was on guard, expecting someone to come in and try to kill me when I remember that it’s only my dad.

“Stiles, your friends are coming over in two hours and Melissa is on her way with Newt so you need to get your but up” He calls then I hear him walking away and down the stairs. I can smell something cooking that makes my mouth water.

I push myself out of the bed because the smell is much too tempting to resist. I realise that I fell asleep in the same clothes that I had been wearing for the past 4 days, I think it’s time to change. Crossing over to the wardrobe I find that old me has a large selection of flannel shirts and because they look so ordinary and plain, I decide to wear them because ordinary and plain is just what I need right now after everything that is going on.

I make quick work of picking out clothes because I think a shower is something else I should consider. I don’t want to disturb dad whilst he was cooking so I leave my room to go in search of the bathroom myself.

After I am freshly washed and clothed I make my way downstairs to see that Melissa has arrived with Newt and Scott. They all look up when I walk into the room, I notice that Scott seems ecstatic when he sees me looking like my older self. I notice that briefly before my arms are full with Newt and all my thoughts towards Scott are gone.

“Thomas… are you okay, you left so quickly last night and none of us were allowed to say goodbye to you” Newt frets as he runs a hand through my wet hair. The motion is not as comforting as I should be because I am aware of the people standing behind me.

“I’m fine Newt stop worrying so much… did you meet everyone?” I ask as I awkwardly pull myself out of his warm hold.

“He met Scott and I but we just got here so he hasn't met your father properly” Melissa informs me as she holds out a plate of food for me to take.

“Well let’s get this show on the road, I'm guessing the others will be here soon” I say as I greedily take the food with one hand as I grip Newts with my other hand tightly.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've not updated for a while so I decided to write two chapters, enjoy :)

**Lydia (for a change):**

 

When I got the call from Scott last night I was shocked, so shocked that after the call ended I had to cry. My best friend had no idea who we were and what we have all been through. Our sweet hyper active Stiles has been put through so much pain because of that asshole Theo, and he didn’t deserve any of it.

Halfway through the night I had stopped crying and had decided to do something about it. I researched everything and anything that I could get my hands on about amnesia or possible memory alterations. That’s how Kira found me the next morning, already dressed and ready to go to Stiles’ house. I had paper strewn everywhere and countless coffee cups on the floor, I had binders and calendars with different markings on them to show the specific dates of Stiles’ disappearance.

“Lydia did you sleep at all last night?” Kira asks as she helps me tidy up all the scraps that I don’t need whilst I collect all the good information that might get us somewhere.

“No Kira… I have no time for sleep when Stiles, our poor Stiles who was caught in the middle of yet another supernatural fight and is once again the person taking the fall” I state clearly for her “So I’m going to do exactly what he would do for any of us if we were in the same situation” I say with a finality that stops her from saying anything else.

As soon as I have all my notes sitting in four brightly coloured binders, I am rushing Kira out of the house, insisting that we take my car because mine is faster and prettier. If I am basically re-meeting Stiles again, I want to make a good first impression.

“So everyone will be there apart from Derek, because Stiles’ new boyfriend Newt has taken a disliking for him already” Kira informs me as she looks through the frantic looking texts she received by Scott last night.

“Well that is to be expected when you turn up in a strange place with people claiming to be the loved ones of the only person you have in the world” I say as I take a turn. I’m not even paying attention but I’m sure I know how to get to his house by now.

“Yeah, Derek’s not taking this well at all, he’s not spoken to anyone or let anyone into the loft…Scott contacted Cora last night to see if she would come back, she is due in this afternoon to look after Derek so he doesn’t go back to the way he was when his family died” She says as she watches out the window, I notice a frown on her face but I don’t mention it to her.

“Poor baby, maybe we should try stopping by” I suggest as I make a sharp left down a long road.

“There’s no point he won’t talk…LYDIA!” Kira screams as I pull to a very sharp stop, almost making us hit a tree.

The whispers are faint but I can hear them, they are calling me somewhere… they are asking me for help, to help them escape. I find myself getting pulled in the direction of the whispers, the yells of Kira asking me to come back are all but ignored as the frantic voice cries for me to help. The yells tear at my heart because all I want to do is help the voice that is calling for me.

I continue to walk until my eyes re-focus and I see where I am.

I have walked a clear pathway into a small but spacious clearing, my feet bringing me to a stop in front of a very large and very familiar looking tree stump.

The Nemeton.

I stumble back in horror as I realise what is happening. The place has been so quiet, why now do we have something supernatural about to bit us in the ass.

I am about to turn away so I could run back to the car when I hear the voices screaming for me again. The voice is so familiar that it brings me to a stop, my body turning to look back at the remains of an old tree. I had no idea that I was slowly reaching out to touch the stump until I could feel the roughness of the bark under my palm.

That’s when the screaming began again.

It was so loud and horrifying but all I wanted to do was to stay there and help the person because I knew who it was. It was Stiles, and he is yelling all sorts of things.

He keeps yelling at me to end the pain or to set him free, he yells for help over and over again until I am being shoved to the ground.

“Kira is standing over me with wide and frightened eyes as she looks over my shaking form, well it wasn’t shaking until she decided that was the best way to wake me up from my stupor.

“Lydia? ... _Lydia!_ … Lydia! You need to tell me what happened, what did you hear?” She asks and I can see that she is on the verge of tears, that’s when I also realise that I am full out sobbing in her arms.

“Kira oh god Kira…it’s Stiles! … he is going to die, unless we help him… we need to set him free or he will die!”

It’s just then as the words escape my mouth in a frantic rush that I realise that without a doubt…

Stiles is going to die.  


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, been busy with stuff but I should be able to update more after Christmas. Also I know that this is a little crap but I am working up to things so just bare with me for the moment.

**Derek:**

Numb is the only way I can describe how I feel right now. There is probably a much better way for me to describe the feelings that I have but I can’t seem to word them.

People have come to see me since they found out what happened but I don’t let them into the loft. I even went as far as slamming my fists into the steel door until it began merging with the wall so it was impossible for anyone to force their way in.

I had heard from my mother before she had died about wolfs that had lost their mates and what kind of strain that could put on them. She told me how they could fall into depression that for stronger wolfs is easier to cope with but in the end can cause them to become comatose or can even kill them. That is worst case scenario though and I could fight off the effects of depression by finding something else to keep my mind busy. In my case that would involve me throwing everything I can into finding a way to get Stiles back into his right mind form.

I am surrounded by every single book that I have left from my mother when someone bangs on the door. As usual I ignore it because I know they will leave after a while but then a familiar voice calls from the other side of the door.

“C’mon Derek I know you are there so stop being a dick and let me in” The voice calls. I contemplate staying here and continuing to ignore him when I remember he has lost someone who could possibly be his mate so I decide to let him in.

Getting the door open is pretty easy considering the door was merged to the wall. I guess that’s one good thing that comes with being a wolf, the strength.  I manage to grip the end of the door so I can yank it back out of the wall, once I had done that I let the door fall open to reveal Isaack standing there.

He looks older than the last time I saw him. He has gained more muscle and has lost the boyish look to his face as the strain on him after the loss of Allison must be the reason for that.

“What are you doing here?” I growl at him as I return to my fort of books.

“Is that not obvious?” He asks as he follows me further into the loft with a look of disapproving on his face.

“If you are here to lecture me then please leave, I can take care of this myself” I say then I motion for him to leave but all he does is plonk down onto the table across from me.

“I’m good here thank you… bit of a mess don’t you think?” He asks as he kicks a book that lay close to his feet.

“I need to find a cure for Stiles… I don’t care how tidy it is” I snap as I open another book that seems to have more fire damage to it than the others but with my heightened senses allow me to be able to read it.

“That’s what I am here to help you do” Isaack says then sits down so he is able to pull the same book he just kicked, back to him.

After a couple minutes of silence, I look back over to Isaack who is staring intently at the book, creases building in between his eyebrows as he reads.

I find myself smiling at him but before he realises I turn away and back to my book.

 

It is well into the night when we hear a knock on the door. Forgetting that Isaack was here, I was planning on just letting them wait until they decided to leave, but less than a minute later Lydia and Malia are standing in front of me.

“What do you want?” I snap at them without looking up from my book.

“We were on our way to Stiles’ to meet his new boyfriend when Lydia heard something” Malia informs me.

“Sorry I’m not in the mood to help with your banshee un coding, go see Scott” I say to her before turning around to hide the pain on my face as she speaks about seeing my mates new boyfriend.

“We would but I think you would want to know this” Lydia says softly as she places a hand on my arm, as if sensing my pain.

“I don’t care right now… come back later” I say then I shake her hand from my arm. I am just walking away when her words stop me.

“It was about Stiles, Derek… I was called to the Nemeton by his screams” Lydia calls before I can make it to the staircase.

“But I thought you could only sense when someone is close to death” Isaack comments from his place at the table.

“This seemed wrong though… the voices wanted me to save him, from what I don’t know” She replies but I can’t hear her because my ears have gone fuzzy.

I slowly feel my body sink to the floor as the realisation that the banshee, the one that can sense when someone is close to death… has senses that my mate, my soulmate is close to death.

I barley register that I am screaming until I am surrounded by Lydia, Malia and Isaack who all look scared to death. They are shushing me and telling me that it will all be okay but I know for a fact that it won’t be because I know that I have lost my mate… my stiles has gone from me. 

My hands are fisted into my short hair as I cry out Stiles name into the chest of my cousin who at some point, pulled me to her in a tight grip.  She rocks me back and forth as Lydia and Isaack yell at each other as they try to figure out what to do.

“I’ve lost him… my baby is gone from me… gone…gone… all gone” I sob into Malia’s chest as she tries to calm me down.

“That’s it… until Scott gets here, this is what has to be done” Isaack announces then with a large swing, he punches me in the face and the next thing I know is darkness.


	9. Chapter Nine

 

  **Thomas**

 

I don’t think I have ever felt so weird in my life. Not ten minutes after Newt arrived, everyone else turned up at once. They all seemed happy to see me but I also noticed that they were guarded with what they said to me, for some reason this annoys something in the back of my mind, as if something, a memory perhaps, was trying to resurface.

Newt has been a gem throughout it all, he has been talking to these people along with me as if he was trying to gain their trust and friendship just for me and it reminds me of why I love him so much. He has held my hand through the whole thing and gave me silent company through the many stories about my past that these people tell me. What I have learned from my other life is that I was a loud, annoying, loyal guy who has also seen a lot in his life that most people would not dare to see, what that may be I have no clue.

Currently Newt and I were talking to someone called Liam who I seem to get along with, I guess he is easy because he is so much younger than us. Our conversation is interrupted by two more people showing up at the door. I note that Scott looks very happy at their arrival so I am guessing that he is dating one of them or wishes he is dating one of them. It’s after a second that I remember one of them. I remember Lydia and everything about it her that.

Pulling away from Newt I cross over to the door where a confused looking Lydia and the other girl stand. Lydia seems even more confused when I throw my arms around her so I can pull her to me in a tight hug but she returns it anyway. The hug, just like the hug I got from my father, makes me feel safe and brings back feelings of home.

“Lydia… I remember you, I remember you!” I exclaim as I hug her tighter.

“You do? How is that possible?” She asks then pulls away slightly to look at my face. I see that she is worried over something as she has a strange look in her eye as the bore into mine, I also note that they seem to be tearing up.

“I have no idea… it’s like how I felt with my dad, just happy and safe” I say to her and for some reason this makes her look worried.

“How is that even possible, I get that you knew who your father was but Why Lydia?” Newt asks as he pulls me from Lydia only to embrace me from behind, he links his hands with mine as if sensing that I need to be comforted.

“Well before he figured out that he was gay he had a massive crush on Lydia, he was crazy for her so maybe that emotional connection is enough for him to remember her” Scott suggests and I can see that this turn of events is effecting him in a bad way, he looks upset that I can’t seem to remember him.

“Let’s just hope that has changed now” Newt jokes then kisses the back of my ear softly in a way that makes my stomach flip.

“I hope so because as much as I hate to admit it and as much as I love Derek… you guys are cute together” Malia says as she eats the food that my dad has lain out on the table.

Newt makes a pleased sound in my ear at Malia’s words but I notice that everyone else in the room looks at her angrily. Derek must be an important person in this group of friends for them to all love him so much and for some reason there is a part of me that craves for him, then I feel the pressure of Newt behind me and the feel of his arms around me, reminds me that I don’t need Derek and that I love him.

So I just need to forget this mysterious and beautiful man named Derek.

No matter how hard that will be.


	10. Chapter Ten

** Isaac: **

 

In the end Malia had to take Derek to his room. After his small freak out, it only became worse because he full on wolfed out and began to destroy the place. After a small fight between Myself, Derek and Malia, we managed to knock Derek out.

Now that he is out of the way we can think of a reasonable thing to do. Lydia has already began to try and reach Deaton, it seems that Deaton is already aware of the situation because he and Lydia are already discussing ways we can help both Derek and Stiles.

From what I have managed to hear, Deaton is more concerned with Derek. I get why that Is, supposedly wolfs that are born into lycanthropy do not take it well when their mates die. And sure none of us knew if Stiles was really Derek’s mate but if you knew them personally then you can tell that they are meant to be together.

There is a noise on the staircase that turns out to be Malia, who is looking slightly worse for wear.

“How is he?” I ask as she flops down onto the sofa beside me

“Sleeping, I had to punch him to knock him out” She says with a sigh and for some reason it makes me laugh.

“Why are you laughing, this is not a time for laughing” Lydia scolds me and the tone of her voice makes me silent.

“What has Deaton said about Stiles?” Malia asks me once Lydia has gone back to her phone.

“He is more worried about Derek at the moment, born wolfs take losing their mate” I inform her.

Suddenly she is storming her way over to Lydia, A low growl coming out of her mouth. She then snatches the phone from Lydia’s hand so she could speak to Deaton herself.

“Look there is no time to waste, you say you need to think about Derek, well I seem to be the only one that is” Malia spits into the phone

“Malia you need to calm-“Lydia tries but is silenced by an angry glare sent her way by Malia

“If we want to make sure Derek is okay then we need to think about fixing Stiles first… because he is not going to get any better until we fix him” Malia continues then it goes quiet for a moment, then she hangs up the phone and carelessly passes it to Lydia.

“What did he say?” I ask her

“He is going to come over- Lydia why do you look like that?” Malia asks Lydia who has gone quiet and has drawn into herself.

“Well…on the way to Stile’s before, I may have had a banshee moment” She admits

“What happened?” I ask and in a flash I am standing beside Lydia and Malia, neither of them bat an eyelash.

“I was just driving when I started hearing voices, I got out to find them and suddenly I was at the Nemeton” She answers and I feel as if there has been cold water poured over me.

“Do you think it has something to do with helping Stiles?” Malia asks hopefully

“Maybe, it was his voice that I heard…but he was screaming for me to help him” Lydia says and I can tell this worries everyone.

“Let’s just stay hopeful and we can ask Deaton when he gets here” I suggest and that seems to make them feel better.

For now anyway.

I just hope that we can help Stiles before Derek hurts himself.


	11. Chapter Eleven

** Lydia: **

By the time Deaton arrived, everyone was super anxious and worried. Malia had been pacing ever since we got off the phone whilst Isaack just stood and stared out of the window. I had been sitting looking at a pack photo that I had made us all take last year before all the stuff with Kate Argent. Derek had hated the idea at the time but he seemed up for saving the photo, he said he only had it because he and Stiles looked good but I have seen him glance at it fondly.

As soon as Deaton opens the door to the loft Malia is on him.

“Can you help him…. Is there any way for us to get Stiles to remember who he is… will Derek die… you can’t let him die…-“

“Malia you have to calm down, all of this worry is going to rub off on Derek and it will only make him feel worse” Deaton scolds Malia as he walks further into the room.

“He’s still not awake” Isaack tells Deaton who looks worried.

“It’s better, perhaps he will sleep through the night and we can get on with what we need to do” Deaton replies as he places his bag onto the table.

“And what is it that we have to do?” I ask as I finally look up from the picture.

“Figure out how to keep him as calm as possible whilst we find a cure” Deaton answers then opens the large bag to show tons and tons of books and scrolls “better get comfy because it is going to be a long night” He adds then shoves a large book into Isaack’s hands.

 

Deaton was right, it did take most of the night and surprisingly Derek slept through all of it so we had no interruptions.

I am making my way through my 20th book when I remember what I heard and that I still had yet to tell Deaton.

“Oh I just remembered Deaton, I heard something” I say loud enough to wake Malia who was slowly falling asleep with her head resting on Isaack’s shoulder.

“What did you hear?” Deaton asks then closes the book he was just flipping through.

“Well Kira and I were driving to see Stiles yesterday when I heard someone begging for help…I got out of the car to follow the voice and it led me to the Nemeton” I tell him and suddenly his face gets brighter.

“Who did the voice belong to?” He asks then crosses over to where I am sitting.

“It belonged to Stiles” I say

“This is good news, this is really good news” Deaton whispers to himself then he is making his way back to the books on the table

“Should we not be worried, Lydia said that she heard him begging for help so that means he should be close to dying” Malia asks

“Perhaps he already is” Deaton says and of course that is the moment Derek chooses to get up and walk down the stairs.

“Stiles is dead?” Derek asks and I hear Malia sigh, knowing that this could lead to another breakdown from Derek that she is going to have to deal with.

“Not exactly” Deaton replies then holds a book out to Derek who snatches it out of his hand to get a better look

“You think he is trapped in the Nemeton?” Derek asks after a moment of reading. I can hear in his voice that he doesn’t believe what Deaton is suggesting.

“I think that Stiles, his real soul and memories are stored in the Nemeton… whoever took Stiles in the first place must be practicing dark magic, so whoever it was that removed Stile’s memories sent them to the Nemeton, probably after hearing the stories from it but Lydia can sense when someone is close to death-“Deaton is cut off by Derek.  

“So the Nemeton is killing Stiles!” Derek growls and it appears that the longer Deaton speaks about this possibility, the angrier Derek is getting.

“Not quite, I think that our Stiles’ memories are slowly fading the more they are not used, I think we need to get him to the Nemeton as quickly as possible” Deaton suggests but Derek shakes his head.

“No… I do not want Stiles anywhere near that thing after what happened to him” Derek growls, his eyes flashing blue in warning, only to be silenced by both Malia and Isaack who flash their eyes at him. I am surprised that by them doing that, Derek is quiet but I guess it’s because he is very weak at the moment.

“Right now Derek, this is our best option for helping get Stiles ba-“Deaton is cut off again but this time it is because of my phone.

I fish my phone from my bag to see that it is Stiles calling me, at 7:30 in the morning… that is strange. I look up at Deaton who understands automatically who it is.

“Answer… see if you can get him to talk a walk with you or something” Deaton whispers just before I answer, I set it onto loud speaker so they can all hear.

“Stiles, its early are you okay?” I say once I answer

**_“Yeah, it’s just… I kinda uh broke up with Newt”_ **

I see Derek sag against the pillar behind him at the news, a small sad smile on his face.

“…oh sweetheart are you okay?” I say once I realised I hadn’t said anything for a moment.

**_“Yeah, it needed to happen… will you come over?”_ **

“Of course I will, how about we go for a walk to a place I used to visit as a child… it used to calm me down?” I suggest and I see Deaton nod his head in approval

**_“Uhh sure, that sounds nice”_ **

“I will be around soon” I say then I hang up the phone.

It is silent for a while after the call, whilst I collect all of my stuff. I am trying to decide if I should go home to change or not when Derek speaks.

“Make sure he is safe from that place… please” Derek asks and he sounds so broken and lost. I turn to him to see something that is such a rare sight, Derek was crying. It was not full on sobbing just a couple of tears falling down his cheeks, and for some reason I find that worse than if he was crying heart wrenching sobs.

“I will, I promise and I swear to you that I will bring him home to you” I say then without his consent, I wrap my arms around him in a tight hug. What was weirder than me hugging Derek Hale is Derek Hale hugging me back, just as tightly.

“Lydia you need to go” Isaack says as he holds out my bag for me.

I take the bag then with one last smile at Derek, I make my way out of the loft.

I really hope I can help Stiles because I know that he can’t take not having stiles in his life.

Let’s just hope I can save my best friend in time.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I went a bit overboard with this chapter and I had no idea how much I had written until I was done.

** Thomas: **

****

It is the day after I got to re-connect with my friends and I have never felt so wrong. I am wrapped up in the arms of Newt, after my father let him stay the night.

Newt is already awake and is sittings stroking my hair and watching me gently.

“You are so creepy” I say with a sleepy smile as I twist in his grip to face him until my head is resting on his chest, and I hate to admit it but it doesn’t feel right as it used to feel.

“You love it really” He says with a cheeky smirk

“I guess” I reply but I nuzzle my head further into his chest

“Hey… what’s wrong?” Newt asks, his hand falling still in my hair

“Nothing…it’s uh nothing really” I answer but I know he is not going to fall for that

“Tom, tell me what is wrong, I know when you are lying” Newt scolds then sits up, effectively taking me with him.

“It’s difficult to say without hurting you” I admit then I pull away from his grasp.

“Tom, you are starting to worry me? Is it being home that is doing this to you?” Newt asks then he places a hand on my cheek but it feels wrong, like I’m doing something that I shouldn’t be.

“Sorta… it’s just since I got back here even though it’s only been a couple of days, this thing between us just feels wrong” I say.

It’s silent for a while then I feel Newt’s hand fall from my face.

“It’s that other guy?” He asks

“I don’t know… I feel like I need to know him and that I need to be with him, when I first saw him…I felt something that I had never felt before” I tell him and I am sure that I can actually feel the pain spilling from him.

“I think it’s best if I go” He says after a couple of minute’s silence.

“Maybe” I say softly.

I watch as he gets out of the bed and gets dressed, I note that he takes his time to do so. I can see that he is struggling to keep a straight face because I know that this will be hard for him no matter if we were only dating for a couple of weeks.

“I hope we can still be friends, I don’t want to stop talking to you after everything that we have been through” Newt says once he is finished getting ready.

“I hope so too, we should all meet up soon… all of us, I miss the other guys” I suggest and I know that won’t be happening anytime soon but it would make me feel better if I knew that the option was available.

“I would like that and I know the others would too” Newt says with a genuine smile then he opens the door and walks out.

I only sit there for a couple of seconds before I am reaching for the phone that Dad gave me yesterday. It only has 4 numbers on it and they are my Father, Melissa, Scott and Lydia.  The person who I am looking for is Lydia because she is the only one that I trust in this situation, and thankfully she answers on the second ring.

**_“Stiles, its early are you okay?”_ **

“Yeah, it’s just… I uh kinda broke up with Newt”

**_“…oh sweetheart are you okay?”_ **

“Yeah, it needed to happen… will you come over?”

**_“Of course I will, how about we go for a walk to a place I used to visit as a child… it used to calm me down?”_ **

“Uhh sure, that sounds nice”

**_“I will be around soon”_ **

I hang up the phone after that and I decide that I should have a shower but I just can’t seem to make my body move from the warmth of my bed. It is the only thing that makes sense to me right now, and that seems pretty sad but it’s true.

Lydia arrives not long after the phone call and in true Lydia Martin fashion she scolded me until I got up, showered, dressed and eaten. She then shooed me out of the house so we could get to this mystery place she was telling me about.

“So you said you came here with your grandma?” I ask as she drives out of the main part of town.

“Yes she took me here as a child, she grew up in a house near it but it’s been so long since I have actually been there so it may take a while” Lydia says and I can’t help but notice that she has a strange note to her voice.

“That’s fine, I need the distraction” I reply before settling further into my seat.

“So what happened? Why did you decide to break up with Newt… you were fine yesterday?” Lydia asks as we really begin to hit the wooded areas around Beacon Hills.

“Not really, It was fine before we got here then I started feeling wrong whenever I was with him in an intimate way… like it was something that I wasn’t supposed to do, so I just broke it off with Newt until I knew what I wanted” I reply and she nods her head slowly.

“That’s very wise of you Stiles” Lydia says

“Well I grew up a lot after what happened to me” I answer

“What did happen to you… I don’t think you ever said” she asks.

I look over at her to see that her face is twisted in concentration and worry over something. It is probably worry over me since I did go missing for a long time and I haven’t said a word about what happened to anyone.

“It’s a long story but basically there is this operation called WCKD, and they put a bunch of kids, all boys bar from one girl, into a giant maze and for months before I got there, they would send out these people called the runners into the maze to try and find a way out… the rest of us stayed in a large grassy area that was safe from the monsters that lived in the maze. When I first go there I got attacked by one of the runners who had been stung out in the maze… in the end he was banished into the maze after the openings closes, like they did every night”  I give her a moment to take in the information.

“Did he get better? Why did the send him into the maze at night, what does that do?” She asks

“No… if you are banished to the maze overnight, it’s a death sentence… no one survives a night in the maze” I answer

“That poor boy… that is so horrible” Lydia gasps

“Well that was until I arrived” I say

“What! Did they send you into the maze to die?” Lydia half yells

“What? No that’s not it, two of the runners were unable to make it back through the gates in time before the closed for the night… I thought that I could help them so I ran out to help but I was too late and we all ended up trapped” I tell her just as I realised that she had stopped the car on the side of the road so she could turn to face me.

“How are you alive then?” She asks

“It was difficult let me tell you. One of the runners was injured so we began to hide him for the night when we were interrupted by what we called Grievers… they are the things that kill those people banished into the maze, anyway I stayed to continue hiding the hurt runner Alby when the other one Minho left me to save himself” Lydia stops me

“So he left you and Alby to die?” She gasps

“No he tried to get me to leave Alby because at that point we had no idea if he was worth saving but I did it anyway” I tell her

“That is still a horrible thing to do” Lydia mutters to herself as she leans against the window of the car.

“Yeah I guess not… so yeah in the end I managed to get Alby to a sort of safety before I hid myself… but I knew I had to move so I did and of course one of the Grievers found me and began to chase me, Minho came back and together we managed to kill the thing” I finish

“All that in your first couple of days there… you poor thing” Lydia whispers then rests a hand on my cheek

“It wasn’t so bad, we got back to the others and it was that day that I first got with Newt” I say with a small smile

“Tell me how it happened?” Lydia suggests as she starts the car up again.

“Well by morning everyone was waiting for the gates to open to see if we had made it, and when the saw us they were all so happy that we had all made it through the night… and before all the stuff the night before, I had bonded with Newt over the camp fire and I knew that I felt something straight away, I think I was just looking for someone to find comfort in since I had no memories” I say

“That’s understandable” Lydia agrees

“Yeah so when we got back everyone was excited to see us and to get Minho and Alby to the makeshift hospital that we had. Once everyone had begun to clear away only my friend Chuck… and Newt were left behind and suddenly I had an arm full of the British bastard… we got together that night… I won’t go into details” I say

“Yeah okay please don’t” Lydia laughs then stops the car again. This time it appears that we have reached where we are supposed to be because she begins to get out of the car. I get out of the car so I can join her at the edge of the forest.

“Ready?” I ask her then I take her hand just as a small comfort

“Feels like old times” She admits sadly but pulls me along into the threshold of the trees.

We have been walking in a comfortable silence for about twenty minutes when I decide to ask the question that has been playing in the back of my mind for a while now.

“Lydia, can you tell me about Derek?” I ask her and it makes her head snaps towards me but I refuse to meet her eyes.

“What do you want to know?” She asks and I can see from the corner of my eye that she is smiling brightly at me

“Just anything, I want to know why I feel so weird whenever someone says his name or mentions him” I admit

“Well when you first met you were not what you would call close friends… but slowly and slowly you got to know each other better and you both found each other relatable, with your mother being dead and most of Derek’s family dying in a fire. Then something happened to you two or three years ago and I am pretty sure Derek almost went out of his mind worrying over you” Lydia tells me and I get curious as to what happened to me

“What was wrong with me?” I ask

“You will find out soon I promise you but this is not the time for it” She replies then carry’s on with her story

“Once all of that blew over, you told us how you and Derek were now dating, not that it surprised anyone… but I don’t think I have ever seen two people more in love and I have been through the whole Alisson and Scott situation” She says with a small laugh

“I’m not going to pretend to know what you are referencing to” I say

“Anyway, you guys were perfect for each other once you got over both got over each other’s flaws… him being moody whenever he not around you or you and your sarcastic ways” She says

“That sounds nice… to love someone so much” I say

“Did you not love Newt or anyone else?” She asks

“Newt and I have only been dating for a couple of weeks, and I am finding it hard to love anyone apart from you and Dad here because I can’t remember anyone else and I really want to love you guys, I want to love Derek but I just can’t find it in me” I admit to her

“I will help you… I swear I will” Lydia says with confidence then she is pulling me into a hug and I realise when I am hugging her that my statement about me loving her is true, she is like my sister.

“Thank you Lydia you have been a big help to me” I say then I hug her slightly tighter before I let her go.

“It’s no problem at all… now let’s find this thing shall we” Lydia suggests then holds out her hand for me to take again, which I take.

It takes us almost a full hour to find what Lydia is talking about and it turns out to be nothing spectacular, just an old tree stump in the middle of a clearing. I don’t say anything through because I know his place means something to Lydia and her grandmother.

“I know it’s not much but it holds…uh certain memories for me” She says and I notice the side of her lip quirk up slightly but I don’t comment on it.

I let her drag me over to the tree stump and I am about to let go of her hand to sit on it when she grabs my hand tightly as if she was scared.

“Hey what’s wrong?” I ask her before turning her to face me slightly

“Nothing, it’s nothing just be careful okay?” She says then let’s go of my hand.

“I will be” I say then I lean down to kiss her forehead. Finding it slightly weird that she is scared for me to sit on a tree stump I leap up onto the thing, my hands landing over a small crack and suddenly my head is spinning.

I fall off the stump into the hard ground, I feel my head cut and blood flow down my face just as a pounding headache makes me yell out in pain. I feel Lydia pull me to her but I am squirming from the pain. As sudden as the pain came its gone leaving me light and airy as memory after memory comes flooding into my head.

Lydia is calling my name but I don’t care because I seem to be standing in the memories as the come in. Standing behind a small boy who is watching someone in the hospital and that person was flat lining and nothing the doctors are doing is working. I remember then that the person that I am watching is my mother and everything about her suddenly becomes clear.

Then I am with two boys who look about 15, they are in my room, the floor covered in paper with many old pictures of monsters and pages from wacky websites. That is Scott and I on the day that I realised he was a werewolf. It then cuts to be being at Scott’s and talking to Melissa after sneaking into her house to tie up Scott for the full moon.

This happens for every single person I have ever known in my life. This must be my memories coming back because as soon as each memory is over I feel my heart swelling with the love that I once felt for these people, it is returning to me just like Lydia promised.

After what feels like hundreds of memories all for different people, I finally get to the one I care about the most, Derek. It is of us what seems post Nogitsune, we are lying in Derek’s bed with him holding me as close to him as possible. He is crying and I remember that was the first time I ever saw Derek cry, I also remember feeling very confused as to why Derek was cuddling me on his bed but I don’t think I cared too much. He is nuzzling his face in my hair and whispering things like how he was so afraid to loose me and how he could never live without me, that’s was also the first time he called me his mate.

It was also the first time that I told Derek that I loved him. I love him… oh my god Derek! How he must have felt when he saw his true mate with someone else, I told him I didn’t want him… that I was with someone else. I need to see him, I need to get to Derek.

 

** Stiles: **

****

My eyes fly open and I sit up in a panic. I am about to yell and scream at Lydia that we need to get to Derek now when I realise that I am in a car. In then I notice is Scott and Alison, the latter is on the phone to someone.

Scott notices me first but that’s only because he looked in the mirror to see me sitting up and breathing like a madman. He swerves the car to a stop making several other cars honk their horns at us.

“Stiles you’re awake, are you okay?” Scott asks and I find that I am super angry with him, it takes me a moment to remember but then I do, the time outside of animal clinic when Scott chose Theo over me. I am about to yell or ignore him when Derek rises to mind again and I begin to get desperate.

“Scotty you need to get me to Derek now, like right now preferably right this second but seeing as that is impossible even with your wolfy powers, you need to break any rule to get me there” I say directly to him, ignoring all of his questions.

“Okay off to Derek’s I guess, Alison tell Deaton to stay at Derek’s and to not bother making the trip to the clinic” Scott says to Alison who repeats what Scott said to Deaton.

“Why is Deaton with Derek… oh god is he okay? Huh what happened to him, I need to see him Scott it’s been so long, and oh god I must have hurt him so much when came back with Newt… he is going to hate me, what if he doesn’t even want to see me?” I ramble on and suddenly Kira is turning to face me, her phone call now ended.

“Stiles shut up for a moment okay and listen to me when I say that Derek is going to die when he sees you, he has been so worried and slowly been falling into a depression like state because you haven’t remembered him, he probably feels like he has failed at being your mate” Alison states, it makes me feel so much worse and now I feel tears building in my eyes at the idea of Derek being sad.

“Alison I don’t think that helped him, I think we should just leave him be for now, we’re not far from the loft” Scott suggests.

“Scott he is close to having a panic attack and his head is still bleeding heavily” Alison snaps back at her boyfriend. It’s then that my hand flies to my head to feel a soggy blood soaked bandage on my head.

“What happened?” I ask Alison as I peel back the bandage that is doing more harm than good.

“When you fell off the tree stump you hit your head pretty hard, Deaton is going to stich you up once we get to Derek’s” Alison asks and if sensing my next round of panic she calms me straight away “He’s okay, Deaton is only there to help with research on how to help you” she tells me.

“Well I guess it worked out well for me, because I am pretty sure I got all of my memories back, and I mean all of them, including what happened the night I went missing” I say and I can see Scott’s shoulders tense.

“Look about that-“Scott starts but Alison cut’s him off

“Not the time or the place, you can talk about it later when Stiles is not halfway to a panic attack and bleeding out in the back of my car” She says to the both of us then leans over the seat to hold a cloth to my head, it stings so I know there is antiseptic on the rag.

“I second that idea, how long do we have to go until we get to Derek’s” I ask as I try to ignore the stinging pain on my head

“Five minutes… just try to stay calm your or you are going to pass out” Scott tells me so I try my best to calm my breathing.

I count down the next five minutes in my head second by second and it helps to calm me down. It is when we finally reach Derek’s loft, a place that I have not been to in years, I begin to breath erratically again but that’s only because I know that Derek is so close to me.

Scott has to help me from the car because I am staring to feel weak at the amount of blood that I am loosing. Both Scott and Alison dear that I have a concussion and decide that I need to be in the hospital but I all but scream at them that I don’t need to be there and the only place I need to be right now is with Derek.

I have never felt so grateful for the loft having a working elevator, than I am in this moment. Sure it would be quicker to take the stairs but I know that I am not strong enough to tackle all those flights right now.

As soon as the elevator doors open I am wrenching myself from Scott’s arms and over to the loft door which is still open from the last person that had gone in. Once I reach the doorway I see that most of the pack is there, they are all sitting in the small sitting area that I made Derek get for moments like this when the whole pack is over. I notice that they are surrounding a form that is a broken form curled up in a ball.

My heart stops when I realise that the broken person is my Derek. I almost jump when the still figure suddenly sits up and turns to look straight at me.

His eyes widen when he sees me standing his door, tears streaming down my face and mixing with the blood that is still flowing freely.

“Thomas?” I hear Kira say slowly as if testing me

“My name is not Thomas… not anymore” I say and that’s enough for Derek because in the next moment he is sweeping me into his arms before promptly falling to his knees. I am clinging to him desperately, my blood getting all over his neck as I bury my face into it. He is doing the same but I know he is only doing it to get rid of Newt’s scent and is reminding everyone who I belong to.

“Stiles…my stiles, only mine no one else’s” He whispers into my ear as he begins to kiss my neck, away from the blood that is staining my skin.

“Only yours… so sorry baby so sorry, never ever again, love you and only love you forever” I sob into his shoulder as I cling to him closer.

“My mate Stiles, missed you so much… only my mate” Dereck chants before pulling back to look me in the face

“I love you” I say before kissing his nose, knowing that there is too much blood on my lips for it to be nice.

“I love you too Stiles, you have no idea how much I love you….Why is he bleeding!” Derek barks at Alison, Scott and Lydia who must have joined them when I was not paying attention.

“When his memories came back he was sitting on the Nemeton and he then proceeded to fall off and hit his head” Lydia tells him.

“You told me you would keep him safe from that thing” Derek growls at her and I can tell he is getting angry so I pull myself from his grasp so I can stand. That was a bad idea because as soon as I stand I begin to fall back down again but luckily Isaack is standing close enough to me to catch me before I hit the ground. Once safely in his arm’s Isaack sets me on my feet, he keeps his arms around me to keep me steady until Derek growls and I feel Isaack’s skinny arms be replaced by the ridiculously muscled arms of Derek.

“I think it would be wise is no wolf touched Stiles for a while” Deaton suggests from where he is sitting beside mountains of medical supplies.

“I also think it’s best if someone patches me up before I bleed to death” I suggest, I feel Derek grip me tighter and growl at the idea of me dying. “Just a figure of speech sourwolf” I say then I reach up to kiss his neck.

He guides me over to Deaton who after a warning glance from Derek, sets to work on fixing me up. For some reason that I don’t want to know about, Deaton owns donated blood that somehow matches my blood type.

Once I have been patched up, Derek has placed me on the sofa because I am still attached to a drip that is pumping blood into my body. I crave Derek but he is talking to Deaton about what to look out for in case I have a concussion even though we both know that Melissa is already on her way with dad.

I decide that this is about a good time to talk to Scott so with the hand that is not attached to the drip I motion him over. He comes over but I notice that he is looking weary.

“Are you okay?” He asks as he sits in front of me, just close enough to hear but far enough to make sure Derek doesn’t get possessive.

“Fine but we need to talk” I say, my voice guarded.

“I’m really sorry about that night, I’m sorry that I chose Theo over you... it’s just he was so helpful then he told me what you had done” Scott says

“Even though it was only partly true… do you know how that felt, the reason I never told you in the first place is because I didn’t want to lose my best friend” I say and I see the guilt cross his face.

“I’m so sorry, I’m a crappy friend and I learnt that after you went missing… blamed myself the entire time, still do” He says then he hides his face, he is not fooling me, I know he is crying.

“It’s not your fault…it was mine, I let my guard down” I say because no matter how angry I am at him, I don’t like seeing him in pain, he is still my brother.

“I still should have listened to you when you told me about Theo… I could have saved you so much pain” Scott whispers

“Look, Scott wishing you hadn’t done it won’t make it better so let’s just put it behind us… I accept your apology but you have a lot of making up to do” I say

“Of course, anything you want?” Scott asks

“Well you can start by getting my pain in the ass mate to get back over here so I can cuddle him” I say knowing full well that Derek can hear me.

I smirk when I feel a hand on my neck seconds later then Derek is in my sight.

“Are you okay?” He asks before pressing his lips to my cheek softly. I swing my good arm around him before hiding my face in his neck.

“I’m sleepy so I want cuddles” I say making him laugh

“You know you can’t sleep until Mrs McCall gets here” Derek scolds as he pulls away from me.

“Scott if you want to make it up to me then make mum come quicker” I sleepily murmur

“No need, I’m right here” Melissa answers me.

“Why are you calling her Mum” Asks Scott as he moves out of the way for Melissa to work.

“Because I told him he could if he wanted to” Melissa says to her son before checking my drip which I notice is now empty.

“Stiles are you okay?” I hear Dad ask from behind me. I look up to see him standing looking worried, I can also tell that he is hiding something.

“Just fine Daddy-o… what’s wrong with ya?” I ask as I feel the needle that attached me to the drip out.

“We found out on the way here that Newt’s family has been found so he is heading home… to England” He says and as soon as he mentions Newt’s name, Derek is growling and resting his head on my shoulder to make sure that I am there.

“That’s good for him, did you say goodbye for me” I ask Dad as I place a hand on Derek’s head.

“I did… I’m guessing that you are back with Derek?” Dad asks even though it is pointless.

“Yeah… I need to make it up to him somehow so staying with him seems to be a good place to start” I say jokingly but I automatically feel bad when Derek whimpers and pulls away.

“Do you not really want to be here?” He asks and I see that his face is crestfallen.

“Of course I do you silly wolf, I was kidding… you know how much I love you, in fact I am going to stay here for as long as you want me and even when you don’t want me anymore then I’m still not going to leave your sourwolf ass, so get used to me” I say making him grin

“I’m never going to not want you, you prick and I love you too so no more joking about leaving or I am going to make sure you stay here” He half growls before leaning in until he is millimetres away from my lips.

“Is that a threat or a promise?” I ask and I am about to close the space between our lips when I hear a groan

“C’mon son not in front of your old man, who by the way still owns a gun” Dad says in a friendly way but I know the hidden meaning is meant for Derek.

“Leave them be John, it’s not like you haven’t ever been in love before” Melissa scolds Dad before pulling away from the test that she was doing to my head.

“I know I just don’t like seeing my son act that way right in front of me” He says but winks at me

“I get that, anyway Stiles looks like you are good to go, I don’t think you have concussion but John keep an eye on him tonight just in case” Melissa says to dad who nods.

“No!” I exclaim making everyone look over at me.

“What’s wrong” Derek asks, his hands coming to cradle my face.

“Nothing is wrong, it’s just I’m not going home… I can’t be away from Derek, I think it’s the mate bond but I just can’t be without him for more than ten minutes” I say to Dad and Melissa who both look uneasy.

“I am afraid that Stiles is right, if you take them from each other, it can cause them great pain” Deaton pipes up from beside the window

“It’s not that I don’t want Stiles here because I know he will be safe it’s just I just got my son back after he was missing for a year” Dad says

“I will come home to see you tomorrow… we can have lunch?” I suggest and this seems to make him happier.

“Okay, okay you can stay if you come for lunch tomorrow” Dad says and I feel Derek’s happy chuckle against my shoulder.

“Okay deal, now that everything is settled… can I go to sleep?” I ask

“Of course you can… everyone out!” Derek yells throughout the loft “Everyone back here tomorrow night for a pack meeting” He adds after.

Everyone bids goodbye to me until it’s only Derek and I left in the loft. As soon as he closes the door behind him I am sleepily raising my arms up to him.

“I’m too tired to walk, I need you to carry me” I whine, normally he would growl at me to use my own legs but this time he is by my side and lifting me into his arms in seconds.

The way I am resting against his chest, leaves my ear over his heart and the steady beat knocks me out before we even reach the bedroom.


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end and it was kinda sudden and it's a really bad ending but I was falling asleep writing it so I don't even remember what I wrote.
> 
> Sorry but thank you to everyone who has read this xx

** Epilogue: **

****

It’s been three weeks since I regained my memory and since then I am pretty sure that every supernatural creature has allowed me the time off. I am glad because I have enjoyed the down time that I have had to re connect with my family and friends. With the help of my genius friend Lydia, I have managed to just get a passing grade to allow me to graduate with everyone else.

I have also enjoyed the time I have had with Derek, things have never been better between us. I stay with him at his loft the majority of the time and when we ae not at the loft we are at my fathers. This time together seems to have had a very  good effect on our bond and I think Derek is planning on asking my father if he could officially make me his mate.

Before the rest of my friends from the maze left, we went out for the day and spent a good amount of time getting to know each other for who we really were and not who the maze wanted us to be. That was the first time I was away from Derek since I remembered who I was, it was hard, no matter how much fun I was having.

They all left about a week ago, but thankfully Minho only lives about an hour or so out of beacon hills so it will be easy to keep in contact with him. Due to respect to my future mate, I only have limited contact with Newt, just enough to still be friends because we went through too much to just suddenly stop talking to each other. Sure Derek is still not happy that I am having any form of contact with him at all but I guess that comes with being the mate of Derek Hale.

It is a slow process but I am making things up with Scott. At the beginning he was at my beck and call and he would agree with me when it came to everything. In the end I told him he had to tone it down a bit because if he only listens to me then the pack will fall apart. We even went over to his house and I spent the whole day playing x-box with Scott as Melissa lectured Derek and then went on to teach him some cooking techniques.

So even though it has been a slow process and that the pain and fear that I went through to finally get here, is enough to make getting used to this way of life again, difficult. But with the help of Derek it made everything much easier.

So as I lay curled up beside my future mate, his hand slowly stroking through my hair in time to the beats of his heart. I realise that no matter what happened before the maze, all that matters is that I am here now and I am surrounded by the ones that love me the most.

I think the only way that I have been getting through the day is because I have had my family and friends, but most of all I have had Derek and If I think back on it, the maze was actually a good thing for me since it opened my eyes to what I have.

It was then that I turned to Derek and whispered “I love you” Into his ear even though he would have heard me anyway.

It was when I heard the muffled “I love you too” that’s when I knew that even though we have had many, many dark times and most likely we will have many more, but even after all those times  I have never really been alone.

That’s when I know that In the end the maze was a good thing and I don’t think I have ever felt more happy because of it.


End file.
